duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage Perceptual Effects
__TOC__ Mage-Sight (Perceptual Effects) and You Every mage learns first to perceive a Sphere before he can begin to effect it. That perception is a one-dot effect, something so simple an Apprentice can work it. It will be useful throughout a Mage's life for a variety of analyses to gain greater comprehension. The cost of true vision Having a perceptual rote (aka Mage Sight) in place is highly distracting. Only one Tradition does this as a rule, that being the Cult of Ecstasy. It is a fairly common practice among the Ecstatics to meditate to 'attune' oneself to a Sphere for the day and then walk around with a perceptual effect from that sphere up. It is not ''common for other Traditions to do this with Spheres outside their own specialties, if even that. Having another sense in place is highly distracting. Any Mage who is ''not ''an Ecstatic, or an Orphan of a paradigm close enough to theirs to make it work, gets a +1 difficulty modifier on all Perception rolls made while a 1-dot sensing effect is up. This means ''every roll. ''The one exception to this difficulty modifier is things that your chosen Sphere would allow you to gain greater knowledge about -- Correspondence would ensure you didn't miss the car coming up on your left side, for example, and Forces would let you feel that power line breaking before it hit the ground. In addition, having any sort of Mage-Sight up except for your Specialty Sphere (the Sphere chosen by your Tradition, or the one you chose at character generation for an Orphan) is counted as a hanging rote that adds 1 to the difficulty of all magical casting rolls while it is in place for any mage who is not an Ecstatic. You can cast a perceptual rote from your Specialty Sphere without a roll -- it is considered to have as many automatic successes as you have dots of Arete when you do this casually. Also note: When you reach Adept or higher level with a Sphere, you can cast effects three dots below your maximum casually. This means an Adept of a Sphere can cast 1-dot effects casually without a roll, and a Master can cast 2-dot effects casually. Complex rotes involving other Spheres still require rolls. What Spirit Sight doesn't show you Many beings in the World of Darkness have spiritual presence: all Shifters, Spirits, Ghosts, Kithain, and the like. Spirit Sight, a one-dot effect, can, in theory, make it difficult for another character to conceal their Spiritual nature. It is potentially a very powerful tool. However, Spirit Sight is not instant learning. If you do not have skill in a corresponding Lore skill, you will not know what the heck you're looking at. You can't spot a Garou's spiritual nature without Lore/Shifters, Lore/Garou. or something similar. You can't spot a Changeling without Lore/Kithain or something similar. . Seeing the Dreaming A mage must use both Mind and Spirit to perceive the Dreaming, since it is a product of both the soul and the mind. *'Mind 1/Spirit 1: Basic Fae sight. You cannot interact with the chimera and other Dream-things, but you can perceive them in a misty sort of way. *'''Mind 2/Spirit 2: Enchantment equivalent: You can interact with the Dreaming as if Enchanted. . Shared Perceptions with a Familiar As a general rule, any perceptual rote you cast on yourself is automatically shared with your Familiar at no cost. Category:mage Category:House Rules Category:Crossover